SSPC01
A Hesitant Cure. Bunny-chan's First Transformation! ''(ためらっキュア。バニーちゃんの初変身！Tamera~tsu kyua. Banī-chan no hatsu henshin!)'' is the first episode of the fan series Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. In this episode, Bunny meets Twilight and becomes a Pretty Cure named Cure Moonbeam. Synopsis The episode begins with the words "Before the pilot..." '' showing then a flashback of the Moonlight Kingdom is seen. Twilight and Dusk are seen working on their projects for the princesses and the prince. It was a normal day that day, until a loud voice from the Dark Eclipse Kingdom was heard. Empress Kurai Tamashi gave her troops the order to attack. Then Queen Artemis gave her troops the order to strike back and to protect the kingdom. The Dark troops broke windows, blew up buildings with grenades, burned buildings down, causing panic and chaos, and killing and/or harming citizens. Queen Artemis and her troops fought back with strength, but they were really close to losing. Then the troops killed the princesses--one of which was Artemis' daughter--her husband and the prince. The Moonlight Kingdom won, but at a terrible cost: the heirs to the kingdom are dead, the queen's husband has died, many soldiers are either dead or wounded, some civilians are injured or dead, and the kingdom was destroyed. Queen Artemis couldn't bring back her husband, but she could bring back the heirs. Her friend, Lady Helen, suggested that she did so. Artemis sent five shooting stars down to Earth along with a constellation. Then the Queen sent Twilight and Dusk on a mission to find the Sailor Suit Pretty Cure by making a star staircase and the two went off to Earth. The words ''"After the pilot..." appear. Then the episode begins with Izumi Gekkono--Bunny's mother--reading the Yumehara Sports newspaper about Cure Lovely Usa stopping a bank robbery and returning a rare, expensive jewel. Hiroyuchi Gekkono--Bunny's father--was watching the news about Lovely Usa. Bunny is shown awake by her alarm clock and ran into the kitchen for breakfast. She got herself breakfast and sat down at the table to eat it. Her parents comment on how amazing Lovely Usa is at stopping crime and that she must be a special detective working with the police. Then her parents greeted Bunny with a "Good Morning." Tanaka Gekkono--Bunny's little brother--woke up yawning and managed to get himself breakfast without making a mess like last time. He thought that Lovely Usa was so pretty and awesome and Bunny agreed. Then he teased her about liking Ken as she calls Kokennin and she blushes, telling him to stop. Bunny then made a comeback by asking him if Rinry, or Rini-chan as he calls the girl, was as pretty and awesome like Cure Lovely Usa. He blushed and told Bunny to stop teasing him. Bunny's parents shook their heads and told both of them to stop and finish their breakfast. Then Bunny is seen running off to her school, Clover Academy. As she ran off to school, she tripped over a cat-like mascot--who has light purple fur, dark purple eyes, and a white full moon mark on her forehead--named Twilight. She took the bandages off of the cat's forehead and the cat thanked her, surprising Bunny. Twilight told her that she is Cure Moonbeam. Bunny was amazed and shocked; amazed because she would get to be a superhero like Sailor Moon and Cure Dream (she watched Sailor Moon, Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and is a fan of those shows) but shocked because she thought that she was an ordinary girl. The cat told her that it was true when she didn't believe her. Then she ran off to school with just a minute to spare. Bunny thought about telling some of her friends about her being a Pretty Cure, but decided against it because people might not believe her. Her homeroom teacher Ms. Kagayuki--Kagayuki-sensei--saw that something wrong with Bunny, but she dismissed it as her student being anxious. After school, Bunny walked back home. She had a test in English from her English teacher Ms. Springfield which will be in two days, so she decided to study. Then she saw the same boy she met back from spring break. They were both confused at first, but Kokennin and Bunny recognized each other. Ken, as she calls, him asks if she is studying for a test and Bunny said yes. He then teasingly tells her that she should study hard and not just rely on good luck to pass the test which made her sigh in exasperation and smiled to hide her frustration, saying that she will do just fine. Ken smiled and left. Bunny proceeded to blush and smiled, thinking about Kokennin. Then Lapis and a tsundere girl wearing twin-tails saw this and teased Bunny about having a crush on someone. She told them to stop and to leave her alone, then she ran back home to go study for her English test. She had other homework to do, so she did that first then studied for the test. After finishing her homework and studying with encouragement from Twilight, she was asked by the mascot to transform into Cure Moonbeam after being given a fancy-looking brooch. She thought that the brooch was pretty, fancy, and cute, but Bunny wanted to know what she should say. Twilight told her to say a special phrase. Bunny shouted "Pretty Cure! Moonbeam Hexagonal Prism Power, Make Up!" and transforms. Cure Moonbeam went off to the Jewel Boutique, which was the jewelry and clothing store where Lapis Aoiko's mother, Jade Aoiko, works to find that she was a Form-Changer and tried to kill Lapis. At first, Cure Moonbeam was scared and began to panic. But Masked Tuxedo appeared and calmed her down; he used his Blade Sword to weaken the mutant monster. Then, with encouragement from him and Twilight, Cure Moonbeam used Moonbeam Mask Toss to make the Form-Changer let Lapis go. Then she used Full Moon Orb to purify the Form-Changer. She saw her daughter again and she peacefully faded away afterwards. Cure Moonbeam shedded two tears of joy before wiping them away and using Moonbeam Mask Toss again to untie Lapis' mother. Then Cure Moonbeam de-transformed. Lapis and Jade wished that they could thank whoever saved them. She asked Twilight as the two were walking home if she would do more of this. The mascot said yes. Then Bunny went back home just before dinner was ready. Her parents and little brother saw Twilight and thought that she was a lost stray cat that followed Bunny home. Taking advantage of this, Twilight hypnotized Bunny's mother, father, and brother into thinking that she was their pet cat. Bunny was impressed by this and wondered how Twilight did it. She said, "I did it with hypnotism and a little bit of mascot magic." Then the episode ends with Twilight giving a smile and a wink to the audience. Characters Bunny Gekkono/Cure Moonbeam Cure Lovely Usa (mentioned) Twilight Dusk Izumi Gekkono Hiroyuchi Gekkono Tanaka Gekkono Students at Clover Academy General Night Empress Kurai Tamashi Queen Artemis Lady Helen Form-Changer Locations Yumehara Town Jewel Boutique Clover Academy Moonlight Kingdom Major Events *''Sailor Suit Pretty Cure officially starts. *Bunny Gekkono and Twilight made their second appearence while her Pretty Cure ego, Dusk, Queen Artemis, Lady Helen, General Night, and Empress Kurai Tamashi make their first appearance. *The destruction of the Moonlight Kingdom is shown. *Bunny meets a mascot named Twilight. *Bunny transforms into Cure Moonbeam for the first time. *The first Form-Changer is summoned. *''Moonbeam Mask Toss and Full Moon Orb are first performed. Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'